


our selves are honest reflections of the soul

by MTKiseki



Category: Original Work
Genre: Free Verse, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Poetry, Self-Portrait
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-02 11:13:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10943340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MTKiseki/pseuds/MTKiseki
Summary: Author: RenderedReversedCV: MTKiseki (Kiseki)Length: 1:55Excerpt:My spaces consist of a bedroom, a computer desk,and a café on occasions when the line is longerthan expected.





	our selves are honest reflections of the soul

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RenderedReversed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenderedReversed/gifts).
  * Inspired by [our selves are honest reflections of the soul](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10941057) by [RenderedReversed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenderedReversed/pseuds/RenderedReversed). 




End file.
